Broken
by Sashah Anna Oosta
Summary: Kagome see's Inuyasha with Kikyo agian, but this time it pushes her off the ledge, litrally! Can she ever forgive him? This is my first fic so be nice! Rated for events. Discontinued until further notice
1. Free

It happened again. Inuyasha had left the campsite in the middle of the night, and like a fool, she had followed him. She knew she shouldn't have, but had a small sliver of hope in her heart that he wasn't going to see **her** again. For each time she had seen them together a part of her heart broke. She feared that if she saw them one more tome her heart would shatter under the waves of sadness. So, why did she follow him? Simple, because she cared. She followed him to make sure he didn't get hurt. She wanted him to be happy, and Kikyo wouldn't stand in her way from making it happen. For him to be happy, even if it meant taking herself out of the picture.

"How can he travel so far so fast?" she questioned," Because he's a half-demon Duh." She scoffed, answering her own question.

"Well he better have a good reason or I'm gonna-" She stopped herself for she had reached the Secret Tree, and under the branches were Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing.

Kagome could already feel the tears threatening to fall. So she hid behind the nearest to hide.

"Kikyo" She heard Inuyasha whisper, "I love you so much, why must you leave me again?"

"Don't worry Inuyasha I will return to see you again soon my love" She smiled and was taken up into the sky by her soul collectors. Kagome could hear her heart breaking, and feel the hot tears roll down her cheeks. The small amount of hope she had felt earlier had all dissipated into sadness and hurt. She didn't even bother trying to hold back the tears; she let them flow willingly onto the ground below. She got up and turned so that Inuyasha could see her clearly. "Kagome! How did you get here and what did you see!" He asked her shock and hints of fear written clearly on his face.

"It's okay Inuyasha," She smiled, a cold, forced smile, "I want you to be happy, even if it means I must leave and never return, besides, who cares if I leave. You will always have your _Precious_ Kikyo." She made sure to emphasize precious.

"Wait, Kagome you don't understand", He tried to say but Kagome just cut him off.

"I'm finished waiting Inuyasha. I'm done that's it, no more." She yelled out of anger and frustration. She then left running as fast as she could, leaving Inuyasha alone once again.

She ran. She ran away from him. From his face, his friendship, she had had enough of being broken over and over again, but now she couldn't take it anymore. She was broken beyond repair.

She ran until she got to a cliff, with a river at the bottom._ 'Why should I be tormented, why should I be the one hurt. It should be Him! '_She thought angrily.' _He should be breaking, He should have to run. Well I'm sick of this, sick of being used, and tormented by my feelings.'_ Rough sobs shook her body._ Why do I have to love him Why!' _Kagome looked down the cliff at the sharp rocks in the river. She didn't care anymore; she just wanted to be free. Free of him, and free of her love. She had made her choice.

She looked back into the forest; she could feel his aura approaching fast. _'Well he's to_ _late'_ She thought coldly, she backed up, the tears still falling, and ran over the edge.

The last thought that rang through her head was,

'_Free_.'


	2. Truth

Sorry this took a while, but here it is finally!-Sierra77

He had to find her. It was all a mistake, she had to know. It wasn't him. It wasn't him!

Inuyasha ran toward where Kagome's scent was, he had to get to her and explain. 'No, No, No! This can't be happening to me, oh Kagome please listen!' Inuyasha screamed in his head. 'It wasn't me!'

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Kikyo, what are you doing here!" Inuyasha asked._

"_It does not concern you" She replied with no emotion, then she continued, "That girl, that reincarnation of mine, does she mean anything to you?" Kikyo just starred at him waiting for an answer, "Well?"_

" _Kagome it a...um very good friend, a very uh..." He looked for a word. ' Will she know if I lie?' He wondered._

_" Yes I will know if you lie, Inuyasha." She answered very casually._

_' Well I guess I can't lie then' " Okay Kikyo, the truth is that I love Kagome very much, and I find that I would rather stay with her than go to hell with you. I'm sorry."_

_Kikyo turned her wait-full stare into a enraged glare. " How could you! How could you fall for that wench, who is merely a copy of me! Oh Inuyasha, you will be much more sorry than you are now! You ungrateful half-breed!"_

_During the whole time she was talking, Inuyasha wasn't really listening, he felt something was very wrong. Very wrong indeed. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. 'NARAKU! why couldn't I pick up his scent before.' Then something cold touched his shoulder. "Kikyo, what's the meaning of this?" The smiled evilly. "Don't worry, Inuyasha, You shall find out soon enough". Inuyasha made a face. "Whaddya mean by that?"_

_"this!" She yelled, and her soul collectors surrounded him and forced him be a tree, and tied him to it._

_"Wait, This is what you did to Kagome before, isn't it?" He snarled._

_"Why yes it is" A deep voice said, and Naraku stepped out of the darkness._

_"Naraku, you , How dare you show your face here!" InuYasha yelled, then he looked at Kikyo, " Kikyo, this was all a trap wasn't it1?"_

_"Why yes, I could not have your heart stolen by that wench, oh and by the way, don't worry, she shall be here soon". Kikyo laughed," Pitiful half-demon! You should have known better!"., She cackled._

_" Kikyo you-" But he was cut off when he saw... himself._

_"Surprised, Inuyasha, Though it does disgusts me to have to look like you, it shall be worth it" Naraku asked._

_"Well", Kikyo began," Let's get this over with."_

_'What?' InuYasha tried to say but found he couldn't speak._

_Then Naraku/Inuyasha kissed Kikyo.' Eww, that is just SICK' Inuyasha thought. But what made him more sick was what he saw next. He saw Kagome conceal herself behind a tree.' NO NO No, Kagome It's not me!' He tried to talk again but couldn't._

_"Kikyo," He heard Naraku/Inuyasha whisper," I love you so much, why must you leave me again?" Inuyasha almost got sick._

_"Don't worry Inuyasha I will return to see you again soon my love" She smiled and was taken up into the sky by her soul collectors. Inuyasha could smell salt, which meant tears' Oh No KAGOME' . She got up and turned so that Naraku/Inuyasha could see her clearly. "Kagome! How did you get here and what did you see!" Naraku/Inuyasha asked, trying his best to act like Inuyasha._

"_It's okay Inuyasha," She smiled, a cold, forced smile, Inuyasha heart felt like it was being crushed. "I want you to be happy, even if it means I must leave and never return, besides, who cares if I leave. You will always have your Precious Kikyo." Inuyasha felt the venom in her voice when she said precious. _

"_Wait, Kagome you don't understand", Naraku/Inuyasha tried to say, but Kagome just cut him off._

"_I'm finished waiting Inuyasha. I'm done that's it, no more." She yelled out of anger and frustration. She then left running as fast as she could.' No no no no no no no no' Inuyasha said over again in his head.' Kikyo how could you do this!'_

_Naraku turned back into his original form, and disappeared, while still laughing. Inuyasha felt the collectors start to move and ripped them apart. Then ran after Kagome._

_END FLASHBACK:_

So here he was now running towards the love of his life to explain that that wasn't him and it really was his arch nemesis who was pretending to be him, and that it was all his dead ex-girlfriend fault. It was going to be a long night.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could hoping to get to Kagome in time." Kagome where are you?" He shouted angrily. 'She couldn't have got to far!' He then came to a cliff where he just saw Kagome go over the edge.

"NOOO!" He screamed jumping over the edge hoping to catch her in time.

Oooh cliffy, will he catch her, will she die? What will happed!

Please review so I can write!-Sierra77


	3. To Late Inuyasha

**I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated!!! I had to go with my parents to this stupid festival thingy then when I got back my computer BROKE So I had to wait a few days to use it again!! Please forgive me!!- Sierra77**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes...wait. Opened her eyes? " Am I dead", She whispered.

"No, ye are not dead, my child" said voice. _Wait, that sounded like Kaede! So I'm not dead, why?! _"Ye are lucky that Inuyasha got to you in time, or else ye would have been a goner for sure." Kaede's old voice range throughout the empty hut proving that no one but Kaede and her were there. _But why am I alive? Wait, did she say Inuyasha? _"I-Inuyasha? He saved me?" Kagome asked reluctantly . "Yes child, Inuyasha did save ye from that terrible fall." Kaede stated Happily. _No No! I didn't fall, I jumped_ Kagome screamed in her head. _No I was supposed to die, why, why did he have to bring me back to my_ _pain!? _Then she suddenly got up to go give the half-demon a piece of her mindThe only problem was what she would she would say. _Where is he?! How can I tell him off if I can't find him! Stupid Inuyasha! I hate you! Why did you have to come like little Mr. Perfect and save me! I HATE YOU! _Kagome ran until she got to the Secret Tree. It brought back the events she had seen yesterday. Kagome could feel tears coming to her eyes. "How could he do that haw could her betray me like that." She whispered sadly.

_No Kagome, he didn't betray you he always loved her._ She reminded herself_, Damn you Kikyo! Things were going so well with me and him and then you had to show up! _She looked up into the branches and was surprised not to see Inuyasha there. So she decided to go look elsewhere all the way trying to figure out what she was going to say. Kagome found herself nearing the cliff where she had attempted to leave her pain. And getting closer she could feel Inuyasha's aura become stronger and stronger. Finally she reached the edge or the forest and there she saw Inuyasha sitting there looking out into the distance. Kagome could feel anger well up inside her. _How dare he! How dare he ruin my freedom! I hate him! _Kagome glared at his back hoping somehow he would fall off the ledge and die. She knew it was harsh but she didn't care at all. Not after what she had seen last night . " How dare you" Kagome whispered, not realizing she had said it out loud. Inuyasha turned around to her eye's wide No doubt he had realized what really went on the other night. "Oh, hey Kagome" Kagome rolled her eyes, _Or maybe he hasn't realized it, Idiot. _Inuyasha got up and looked at her." Uhh... Kagome? can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, almost hesitantly. Kagome again rolled her eye's" No" She simply replied. After what had happened all she wanted to do was to push him off that cliff! See him fall! While Kagome was thinking about these evil thoughts on Inuyasha's death, Inuyasha was trying to think of a way so explain to her that the Inuyasha she saw with Kikyo was not him, but the evil creature who had sworn to kill him at all costs. By this time Kagome had decided just to tell him off the push him off the cliff. " Inuyasha," She stated," How long have you been bent on making my life miserable?" Kagome asked coldly.

Inuyasha just stared at her wide eyed." W-what?" He squeaked out. Before he could say another word Kagome continued," Cause congratulations you have succeeded. You have made me officially loathe my life, and YOU! You stupid insensitive prick! How dare you keep me from leaving my pain! Right now I wish that the earth would swallow you up, and condemn you to eternity in hell!" Kagome was seething in anger by now and was close to the second step in her plan: Push idiot over ledge and enjoy the sight of him falling to the bottom and die in pain. Inuyasha now was just staring at her until something clicked in his head. " Wait, leaving your pain, what do you mean!?" Inuyasha asked. " I mean, Inuyasha you stupid fool haven't you figured it out yet? I didn't fall, I JUMPED!" Inuyasha was, shall I say, two seconds from fainting. Kagome? His Kagome, trying to take her own life, he wouldn't believe it. Inuyasha just stood there, to surprised to move or talk. Finally after long seconds that seemed like hours Inuyasha finally managed to utter a sound. " W-what, Kagome, I-i-i don't understand, Why... why would you try to..." Then, again something in his head clicked Last night... Naraku and Kikyo!! He had to explain! " Wait Kagome! You don't understand! It was...-" But before he could explain, something he didn't expect happened. " Inuyasha, I have done my waiting, now I don't care, you can die for what you did!"

Then she pushed him off the ledge for a 300 feet drop.

**Ohhhh what's gonna happen!! Another Cliffy, HAH! wow. I am evil!! oh well**

**Now I want at least 25 reviews before I continue, I know it's kinda a lot, but I want them, sooooo review, review,review! -Sierra77**


	4. I'm Sorry

Well thanks for all the reviews! And don't worry, this is and Inuyasha and Kagome fic, if it wasn't I would kill myself! Now on to the story!

* * *

To say Inuyasha was surprised would be and understatement. No Inuyasha was much more than surprised, he was...well, there were no words for what he was feeling. A lot of emotions ran through his head, and heart. But two stood out among the others: sadness and anger. Sadness was pulling on his heart telling him that this was all his fault and that he should explain and apologize to her until she forgave him. Anger telling him to jump up and yell at her until she said sorry, and ask why she pushed him off the ledge. In the end anger won. Inuyasha growled and landed on the ground, while at the same time thrusting himself into the air, landing on the ledge again.

"Wench, what the hell was that!" Inuyasha seethed. Kagome didn't even bother to look at him, it really didn't surprise her that Inuyasha was still alive. He was a half-demon after all. But it still didn't help the ongoing battle in both their hearts. " Shut up Inuyasha, you traitor." Kagome whispered lowly. Tears were beginning to prick at her eye's but she pushed them back, she would not give Inuyasha the pleasure of seeing her break down and cry. " Traitor! Tell me who pushed who off that ledge!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at the ledge to emphasize his point. " I didn't push you off the cliff here!" He continued. " Yes Inuyasha, you did. The night you went to Kikyo and abandoned me ,yet again, for her. That is when you pushed me off this ledge." Kagome stated still hiding her eye's from him She would not ever forgive him. Ever. He left her for that clay pot! He **left** her! She had put up with this ever since she was resurrected by that evil witch. But now she was going to put her foot down. " This ledge" She repeated. Then it dawned on Inuyasha that Kagome still had no clue that it was Naraku who she saw with Kikyo. That was why she was so angry with him. " Kagome," Inuyasha began, but was cut short when Kagome broke into a run towards the Secret Tree. Inuyasha ran after her, hoping to set this whole thing straight. Little did he know that a dark shadow was following him as he ran.

_ 'Come on Kagome , keep running, don't let him catch you or else who knows what would happen_' Kagome's mind screamed. She was pushing herself beyond her limits, trying to run faster and faster. She could hear Inuyasha calling her name behind her, so she went faster still. _'Why did this have to happen! Why did this happen!'_ Kagome asked herself. _' Why couldn't of this been like all though fairytales I had read when I was a kid?' _

By now Kagome had let the tears she had been trying to hold back fall like a never ending flood, running down her cheeks and falling onto her shirt. She could feel him inching closer to her fleeing form, she had no chance. _'Oh, Inuyasha. Why did you have to hurt me like this? Why did you leave me? Why?' _Kagome felt her energy leave her. Her legs felt like jelly and it was getting very hard to breathe. At last her legs gave out from underneath her, making her crumple into a small form. She could tell she had sprained something, her ankle or whatever she happened to had landed on. She slowly sat up, wincing at the throbbing pain in her ankle. _'Perfect'_ Kagome thought,_' Just what I need when trying to get away from a half-demon.' _Kagome looked up and saw that she was at the Secret Tree. Memories came back to her from the night before yet again. The tears came more quickly as she remembered his words to Kikyo.

Inuyasha the ran into the clearing, his eye's staring at Kagome's fallen form. _' Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry he did that to you_' Inuyasha thought._' I will make him pay for doing this to you, but first we have some things to set straight.'_ Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and crouched down so he could hold her. To this Kagome backed away telling him to 'Get lost'. " Kagome, don't you see? It wasn't me. It was Naraku! He tried to make you hate me like with me and Kikyo fifty years ago, Kagome! Don't you know that I would never ever do something like that to you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gasped and looked up to him. He could see the glistening tears still fresh on her face, at this his heart clenched with sadness. " What?," Kagome whispered," It wasn't you?" Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome looked down again and Inuyasha was afraid that she didn't believe him. Then, To his surprise, Kagome launched herself into hi arms crying like there was no tomorrow. " Inuyasha, I'm so sorry please forgive me!? I'm so sorry for doubting you!" Kagome cried into his shoulder. " I was just so angry at you, I thought you had abandoned me to go to her. Inuyasha please, please, forgive me!?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it! She was asking him to forgive her! No it should be him asking her to forgive him. He had let himself fall under a spell, and that was how Naraku tricked her in the first place! " No Kagome, forgive me, it was my fault! I-" Kagome silenced him be kissing him. It was just a normal kiss, but it was what both of them had been waiting for since they first met. Kagome parted from him" Inuyasha, I think I love you." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stared into her eyes," Kagome... I think I love you to" Inuyasha smiled. Kagome did to. " Hehehe... how precious." A voice jeered. There was a movement in the bushes. " Kagome, Look out!"

* * *

Ohhhh another cliffy! Wow I must really love those! What happened to Kagome!? Who or what was that voice!? Review so you can find out!

Sierra77.


End file.
